On the Hunt
by Char-sensei
Summary: Zexion never knew that simply following his nose, could lead to such surprising results.


Disclaimer: Don't own (I bet you all are very happy about that right now.)

AN: I bet you are all wondering 'why', right? Unfortunately, it wasn't temporary insanity. Me and my roommates were sitting around, and somehow someone got the idea of writing 1-13 on little pieces of paper, and we all draw two then write a drabble with that pairing. Thus....this. (I'm just glad I'm not the one that got Xaldin/Marluxia)

So, with all that said, I hope you enjoy this little piece of...whatever the hell this is.

Warnings: Crack, crack, and more crack. Oh...and some boy's love in there somewhere, too.

* * *

VI/I

Zexion furrowed his eyebrows, as he lounged on one of the couches in the Organization's library. Demyx was sitting next to him, jabbering on happily about something or another, making it difficult to concentrate on the book he was attempting to read. He figured that he'd read the same paragraph at least 10 times in the last 10 minutes, and his patience was about run out.

He was considering just drawing Demyx into his Lexicon for a few hours just to give himself some peace and quiet. He was suddenly distracted though by the most peculiar odor. He tilted his head up and sniffed the air, trying to identify what it might be. It was strong and somehow spicy and sweet at the same time, and had a musky undertone, that was all too similar to other scents he often caught around the castle. This one was something he'd never encountered before.

"Zexion? What is it?" Demyx asked, concerned about his comrade.

"I have some business to attend to, Number IX." He said, and abruptly stood up, leaving the library in a few quick strides. He paused when he reached the corridor, and sniffed the air again, trying to determine which direction the scent was coming from. To the right.

He turned right and quickly ascended the stairs, heading up and up, until he was nearly to the top of the East Tower. He paused then, before proceeding. There was only one members rooms this high up, and he was suddenly reluctant to proceed. The sweet scent beckoned him on though, and he found that the slight apprehension he felt was far outweighed by the sudden desire that seemed to be flooding through his veins. He couldn't stop now. There was no way.

He quickly hurried up the last of the stairs, the scent getting stronger the farther he went, and suddenly came to a halt in front of one door. The scent seemed to be resonating from behind this door, and he was filled with nervousness to proceed. He lifted one hand, pressing it against the smooth door, and took a deep breath, gathering his courage, before he reached for the handle, opening the door with a creak.

Once the door was open, he paused, his breath leaving him all at once, and his heart pounding as he gazed into widened surprised amber eyes. Xemnas had froze in his washing, the bubbles from the fragrant bath water, clinging to his strong chest, and the water dripping down his rippling muscles.

"Number Si-" Xemnas had started to say, before Zexion launched himself at him, pressing their lips together in a mad frenzy of passion, as they both slipped below the foamy water of the bubble bath. Moments later they both surfaced, gasping for air, and Xemnas stared up at the darkening eye of the bluish grey haired man above him.

"Number VI, I don't understand." He started, and Zexion lifted a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Call me Zexion." He whispered.

"Zexion…" Xemnas breathed, the name coming out like a plea.

"I know we don't have hearts, but…I love you." Zexion said, leaning in to kiss his darker companion.

"Screw Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said, once they parted. "I don't need a heart, because I love you too."

* * *

AN: I never want to be put through this again. We did a second round too...except with drawing. I had to draw Saix/Vexen. There were many tears that time. Review if you want. I don't blame you if you'd rather go and bleach your brain, though. In fact...I think that's what I'm going to go do, now.


End file.
